Hanami (I'll Show You The Beautiful World)
by scarletGREMORY
Summary: Sakura, sesuai dengan namanya adalah bunga yang indah. Bunga yang selalu ditunggu kedatangannya oleh si pohon –pemiliknya- jika bunga itu tidak ada itu sama saja pohon itu sama dengan pohon-pohon yang lain yang tidak memiliki status seperti layak nya pohon berdaun hijau biasa. Seperti itu lah kehidupan Sasuke saat ini, ia sedang menunggu Sakura nya kembali. Kembali layak nya bunga
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Sakura, sesuai dengan namanya adalah bunga yang indah. Bunga yang selalu ditunggu kedatanannya oleh si pohon –pemiliknya- jika bunga itu tidak ada itu sama saja pohon itu sama dengan pohon-pohon yang lain yang tidak memiliki status seperti layak nya pohon berdaun hijau biasa._

_Seperti itu lah kehidupan Sasuke saat ini, ia sedang menunggu Sakura nya kembali. Kembali layak nya bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah._

_._

_._

_._

**Hanami /(I'll Show You The Beautiful World)**

"Aku berangkat dulu Sakura" ucap seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun kepada istrinya yang hanya diam tidak menjawabnya sambil duduk menghadap jendela kaca yang pandangannya langsung terhubung kehalaman depan.

"Laki-laki itu –Uchiha Sasuke- yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Haruno Sakura –Uchiha Sakura- dua tahun lalu. Bagi Sasuke ini adalah hal biasa, didiamkan oleh Sakura walaupun terkadang terdapat rasa sakit dihatinya tetapi baginya cukup berada disamping Sakura sudah membuatnya bahagia dan bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dan 'cup' dia mencium pipinya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura bergeming sedikitpun dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat kau tidak perlu menungguku" ucap nya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jaa ne" Sambungnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melihat kearah luar jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Teme! Oy Teme!" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat dikenali oleh Sasuke dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sahabat baiknya dan juga wakil presdir dari perusahaan Uchiha Company milik Sasuke ini.  
"Ada apa? Kau berisik sekali baka!" ucapnya kesal, pasalnya ia baru saja sampai di kantor tetapi disambut dengan suara cempreng sahabatnya ini.

"Ini! lihat ini! Naruto meyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa.

"Coba lihat, Juu Corp menyetujui kerjasama dengan kita, itu artinya proyek pembangunan cabang perusahaan kita di Kyoto bisa dilaksanankan Sasuke! Dan pastinya nanti akan banyak perusahaan yang ingin bekerjasama dengan kita dan tentu saja itu akan membuat saham perusahaan ini bertambah" serunya sangat senang, tentu saja Juu Corp adalah perusahaan besar dan tidak sembarangan perusahaan yang bisa disetujui untuk bekerjasama dengan mereka dan itu membuat Naruto sangat senang karena ia berhasil membujuk pihak Juu Corp untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Company"

"Bagaimana Teme aku hebat kan hahaha" Naruto tertawa girang sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, tapi sayang nya lawan bicaranya tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hn? Hanya hn?! Cih ada apa dengan reaksi mu itu Sasuke?" tanya nya kesal "Apa ini karena Sakura-chan lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya begitulah" jawabnya lesu.

"Teme bersabarlah aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sakura-chan yang dulu akan kembai" ucapnya membuat Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. "Dan akan aku nantikan pertengkaranmu dengannya seperti dulu lagi" ledeknya disertai dengan cengiran khas nya. Tanpa disadari ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke senang, dia tau bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Naruto apa persiapan untuk meeting sore ini sudah selesai?" Ucap Sasuke mengaihkan ke topik pekerjaan.

"Oh iya persiapannya sudah siap sejak kemarin malam dan juga sepertinya pihak dari Inuzuka Group akan terlambat 30 menit karena ada pengunduran jadwal penarbangan pesawat yang akan mereka naiki" jelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sambil menunggu mereka kita adakan rapat untuk membahas soal keberhasilan kerjasama kita dengan Juu Corp" uap Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Yokai!"

.

.

.

"Ah ohayo Sakura-sama" ucap seorang pelayan di kediaman Uchiha dia adalah Ayame, Ayame adalah seorang pelayan dirumah ini dan dia adalah pelayan pribadi Sakura karena sejak Sakura kecil Ayame sudah menjadi pelayannya.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Sarapan hari ini cukup sederhana hanya beberapa lapis pancake dan susu hangat juga ada buah-buahan segar yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati makanannya Sakura-sama" ucap Ayame saat Saukra sudah duduk di kursinya. Sakura melihat kearah kursi yang ada dihadapannya, ya kursi untuk Sasuke –suaminya- dan disana masih ada pancake yang sepertinya tidak disentuh sama sekali hanya terlihat gelas yang kosong yang sepertinya hanya itu yang Sasuke sentuh. Ayame yang melihat Sakura seakan mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sasuke-sama sepertinya terburu-buru tadi jadi beliau hanya meminum jus tomatnya" jelas Ayame kepada Sakura dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

"Dan juga Sasuke-sama bilang kalau beliau akan pulang terlambat jadi anda tidak perlu menunggunya" jelasnya lagi dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil Sakura. Ayame yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Baiklah Sakura-sama kalau beitu saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya dulu. Permisi" setelah meminta ijin Ayame pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meningalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam menatap kosng kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

'Brakk' suara meja yang digebrak tiba-tiba membuat yang pemilik meja itu terkejut.

"Heh pantat ayam lihat ini!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sambil menyodorkankertas hasil ujian fisika miliknya.

"Lihat baik-baik aku mendapatkan nilai A+ hahaha" tertawanya sombong karena bangga dengan hasil yang ia dapat, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Bagaimana tuan Uchiha hari ini aku yang menang" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau jangan terlalu senang Haruno" Balasnya sambil menyeringai "Aku tidak kalah oleh mu Pinky" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan hasil ulangannya.

"A-apa ini?! A++?!" Sakura terkejut melihat nilai ulangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Ku pikir kali ini kau lah yang kalah nyonya Haruno" sindirnya membuat Sakura kesal.

"A-apa? Tidak! Mana ada nilai seperti ini, A+ adalah nilai terbaik mana ada nilai A++ KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!"

"Bohong bagaimana? Kau lihat sendiri kan ini A++ berarti aku ini adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik jadi.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga sakura."Kau lah yang kalah U-chi-ha Sa-ku-ra" ucap nya disertai dengan seringainya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung saja blushing seketika dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Dasar Sasuke Teme!  
"..me"

"Temee!"

"TEMEEE!" suara Nruto membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya ia sangat kelelahan sehabis meeting dengan Inuzuka Group dan sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang belum selesai. Sasuke merasa sedih karena tau bahwa tadi itu hanya mimpi, mimpi kenangan indah bersama Sakura dimasa lalu dimana Sakura masih Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang ceria dan mungkin sedikit menyebalkan untuk Sasuke abaikan.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sekali Teme, pulang lah aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengetik dokumen yang belum selesai.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa mengerjakannya"

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, pulanglah ini sudah sangat larut apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Sakura-chan bagaimana kalau dia masih menunggu mu sampai selarut ini?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Sasuke yang mengetahui sekarang sudah sangat larut khawatir kalau yang dikatakan Naruto benar bahwa Sakura masih menungunya. Pasal nya Sakura juga pernah menunggu Sasuke yang pada saat itu pulang pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto? Kau tak apa mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"Heh kau meremehkan ku Teme? Serahkan saja padaku sudah kau pulang saja sana" ucap nya meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn baiklah terima kasih" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dan pergi dari ruangannya. Saat Sasuke sudah keluar Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Hinata-chaan aitakattaaaa huweee"

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." ucap laki-laki berambut emo –Sasuke- saat tiba dirumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-sama" jawab pelayan rumah itu, Ayame yang sepertinya belum terlelap dimalam yang sudah sangat larut ini.

"Kau belum tidur Ayame?" tanya nya sambil melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Belum tuan, a-anoo Sakura-sama masih menunggu tuan dikamar nya jadi saya harus menjaga Sakura-sama" jelasnya membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakura belum tidur? Bukankah tadi pagi sudah kubilang kalau dia tidak harus menunggu ku?"

"Saya sudah mengatakannya dan membujuknya tuan, tetapi Sakura-sama bersikeras menunggu tuan" Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Ayame, ada perasaan senang dan juga khawatir di hatinya.

"Baiklah terima kasih, tidur lah aku yang akan mengurus Sakura sekarang" titahnya dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya lalu ia membuka pintunya, saat pintunya sudah terbuka terlihatlah sosok sang isteri yang sedang menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lembut dan Sakura yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"tanya nya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah menunggu ku, kau tau kan sekarang sudah jam berapa?" sakura yang di tanya oleh Sasuke hanya memandang lurus kearah Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Sakura? Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, bagaimana kalau kau.."

"Lama" Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam karena mendengar suara Sakura, ia tidak percaya apakah barusan Sakura benar-benar bicara?

"S-Sakura"

"Lama" tidak salah lagi ia pasti tidak salah dengar Sakura memang bicara, setelah 2 tahun lamanya Sakura terdiam hari ini, saat ini Sakura bicara dan Sasuke lah yang pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Lama" ucapnya lagi sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sasuke memluk Sakura sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"G-gomen" suata Sasuke bergetar ia tak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"G-gomen Sakura, a-aku tak akan pulang terlambat lagi" ucap nya dengan rasa bahagia yang sangat besar dengan linangan air mata yang mengenai bahu Sakura menandakan Sasuke benar-benar bahagia.

**To be Continue**

**Ohayoo aku kembali dengan fic baru ku ^^**

**Yaa memang aku ini keterlaluan fic yang lain belum selesai malah bikin fic yg baru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau aku emang udh dapet ide mau nya langsung bikin dari pada nanti ide nya pergi lagi ._.**

**Buat yang lagi nunggu lanjutan My Fiancee tenaangg sebentar lagi chap baru aku publish! *YEEEYYY!* **

**Kalau buat pembaca The Princess and The Dragon bersabar yaa :3**

**Oh iya di fic ini temen2 aku juga ikut terlibat buat bantuin aku bikin judul nya, hehe gomen ngerepotin mereka sampe tengah malem dan pagi2 buta jga aku udh bikin mereka pusing :v**

**Buat fic ini aku gak bias janji bisa update kilat mungkin 1 bulan 1 chap biar greget :'v *langsung digebukin -_-**

**Yosh intinya silahkan dinikmati saja :D**

**DAANN DITUNGGU REVIEW NYAA XD**

**_Special Thanks :_**

**_Desy Wulandari, Tria Legina, Ayu Wulandari :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara nyanyian burung menyambut pagi hari. Sasuke Uchiha yang masih terlelap merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukannya.

"Ukh" desahnya sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, ia melihat kesebelahnya yang dimana tadi malam ada Sakura disana tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah bangun lebih awal darinya. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar melihat jam yang ada disamping ranjangnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui kalau sekarang sudah pukul 07.20 pagi.

"Sial" rutuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ini sakura dan Ayame sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama. Awalnya Ayame terkejut karena Sakura yang membuat sarapan pagi ini, tapi setelah dipikir-dipikir ini merupakan kemajuan dari kondisi Sakura sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-sama" ucap Ayame saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga sambil merapihkan dasinya yang masih berantakan dan bisa dilihat juga rambutnya yang belum tertata rapih.

Selamat pagi Ayame, Sakura" jawabnya.

"Silahkan Tuan sarapannya sudah siap" ucap Ayame dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah meja makan dan mengambil gelas yang berisi jus tomat kesukaannya dan dalam sekejap jus itu habis diminumnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak sarapan aku harus segera kekantor, aku sudah sangat terlambat" jelasnya dan langsung bergegas pergi kekantor. Ayame melihat kearah Sakura yang saat ini terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Tunggu Sasuke-sama" panggil ayame menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"E-ettoo.."  
Sasuke bingung melihat gelagat Ayame dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat kearah Sakura.

"Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa" ucap Sasuke dan mendekat kearah Sakura 'cup' Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan berpamitan padanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu Sakura" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Setelah berpamitan pada Sakura ia bergegas pergi tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Sakura menarik lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Sakura menahan lengannya. Sakura tak kunjung menjawab ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke bingung dan bertanya ke Ayame.

"Ayame sebenarnya ada apa?"

"A-noo Sasuke-sama mungkin Sakura-sama hanya ingin anda sarapan pagi ini" jelas Ayame.  
Setelah mendengar itu Sasuke langsung menghadap ke Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Sakura hari ini aku tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu , tapi aku janji besok kita akan sarapan bersama" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil nyatanya saat ini Sakura terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sakura..."

"A-anoo...Sasuke-sama.."

"Hn?"

"Gomen. Sebenarnya hari ini Sakura-sama yang membuat sarapannya jadi tolong sarapanlah dulu Sasuke-sama" jelasnya.

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui hal itu dan langsung menatap kearah Sakura yang masih tertunduk memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Benar kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Sakura. Setelah mendapat jawab dari Sakura entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat senang karena ini kali pertama Sakura membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan tentu saja sebuah senyuman gembira menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan" ucapnya kepada Sakura dan membuat Sakura menatap kearahnya seolah ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.  
'Tuk' Sasuke menepuk kecil kening sakura dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ayo kita sarapan" lanjutnya dan menggandeng Sakura menuju meja makan.

Dimeja makan sudah tersedia nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat buatan Sakura. Walaupun bisa dibilang cukup sederhana tapi bagi Sasuke ini adalah sarapan yang paling istimewa.

"Ittadakimasu" suapan pertama masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh harap saat Sasuke mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Tuan?" tanya Ayame mewakili Sakura.  
Sasuke melirik kearah Ayame dan Sakura secara bergantian sambil mengunyah makanannya secara perlahan.

"Asin" jawabnya singkat membuat Sakura tertunduk malu dan sedih.  
Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak tega mengatakan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini juga demi kebaikan Sakura toh siapa tau dengan begini Sakura akan membuatkan sarapan untuknya lagi.

"Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura-sama memasak jadi agak sedikit asin" jelas Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau harus sering memasak Sakura" Sasuke kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan Sakura kedalam mulutnya sambil tertawa pelan karena mendengar dengusan kecil dari Sakura.

...

"Otou-san huweee..." seorang gadis kecil menangis di dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala puterinya.

"Onii-chan merusak boneka ku.. hiks" rengek anak itu membuat sang ayah mendengus lelah.

"Baiklah Otou-san akan menegur kakakmu" sang ayah langsung pergi mencari puteranya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mencari terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur memunggunginya.

"Dasar dia malah asik tidur" ucapnya pelan, ia langsung mendekati puteranya itu dan menggoyangjan bahu anaknya supaya bangun.

"Hei bangunlah .." ucapnya membangun puteranya. Tapi sepertinya anaknya itu tertidur pulas karena tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei bangun..!" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei bangun!"

"...bangun!"

"HEI NARUTO BANGUUNN!"

"Huwaaaa!" Naruto terkejut dan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya. Bisa dilihat saat ini wajahnya masih sangat kusut dan ada jejak air liur yang berada dipipinya.

"Ittaii... Teme bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku!" omelnya sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya yang terasa sakit akibat berciuman langsung dengan lantai.

" kau tak bangun dari tadi ya mau tak mau aku harus berteriak kan?" jawabnya enteng.

"Tch padahal aku tadi bermimpi sangat indah" ucapnya lesu sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi mempunyai 2 orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan anak perempuan ku itu sangat manis mirip sekali dengan Hinata-chan" jelasnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Anak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya! Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini pertanda kalau aku akan segera mempunyai anak?!" tanya Naruto antusias. Wajar saja karena 2 bulan lalu mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan yang cukup mewah jadi mimpi yang dialami Naruto sekarang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Hmm mungkin iya mungkin tidak" jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil meletakkan shopping bag yang berisi setelan jas kerja untuk Naruto karena semalaman Naruto menginap dikantor.

"Hei Teme jawab yang benaarr!"

...

Sore ini Ayame dan Sakura sedang berbelanja bahan makanan di swalayan yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka. Awalnya Ayame tidak yakin untuk mengajak Sakura tapi karena melihat sikapnya belakangan ini ia mencoba untuk mengajak Sakura belanja bersama dan tanpa diduga Sakura menyetujui ajakannya.

"Sakura-sama saya ingin membeli beberapa buah disana apa tidak apa-apa jika anda sendirian memilih sayurannya?" tanya Ayame saat sedang memilih beberapa sayuran bersama Sakura untuk makan malam nanti.

"Hm" jawabnya pelan disertai anggukan kepala yang menandakan ia setuju.  
Saat mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura Ayame langsung pergi untuk mengambil beberapa buah-buahan di tempat yang ia lihat tadi.

Tak lama setelah Ayame pergi datang seorang gadis cantik yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura...-san?" gadis itu memanggil nama Sakura ragu.  
Sakura menengok kearah sumber suara itu dan menatapnya seakan bertanya -siapa anda?-

"Ah gomen, perkenalkan nama saya Karin teman 'dekat' Sasuke-kun" ucapnya sambil menekankan kalimat 'dekat' dan juga menggunakan sulfiks 'kun' membuat Sakura mendelik tak suka.

"Tak ku sangka seorang rapunzel akan keluar dari istananya" sindirnya kepada Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa sayuran dan menaruhnya kedalam keranjang belanjanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau disini berbelanja bahan makanan ini untuk kau masak sendiri dan memberikannya ke Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum remeh kearah Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi seorang isteri yang layak untuknya? Apa kau tidak berpikir kau sudah sangat terlambat Nona Uchiha" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman licik yang terlukis diwajahnya. dan Sakura hanya diam menyerap kata demi kata yang dikontarkan oleh Karin.

"Tolong kau pahami Sakura-san. Kau telah menelantarkannya selama 2 tahun. Apa kau pikir Sasuke-kun bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi? Ditambah lagi sampai saat ini kau belum memberikannya seorang anak. Tch dibanding dengan kau yang hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membalas ucapanku Sasuke-kun pasti akan lebih memilihku" ucapnya sambil memilin helaian rambutnya. Sakura masih setia mendengarkan ucapan Karin yang berada dihadapannya.  
Karin maju satu langkah untuk mendekat kearah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura terbelalak dan diam membatu.

"Aku rasa Sasuke-kun akan segera meninggalkanmu Ha-ru-no-san" bisiknya sambil berseringai dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam karena ucapannya.

"Sakura-sama aku sudah mendapatkan buahnya, apa anda sudah selesai memilih sayurannya?" tanya Ayame yang baru saja tiba setelah mendapatkan buah yang ia cari.  
Ayame tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sakura baik itu berupa anggukan atau gumaman singkat dari Sakura. Sakura hanya diam mematung membelakangi Ayame membuatnya seeikit khawatir.

"Sakura-sama?" Ayame menepuk bahu sakura pelan dan betapa terkejutnya setelah ia mendapatkan respon yang tak terduga dari Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"Sakura menjerit keras sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"S-Sakura-sama anda kenapa?!" Ayame mulai panik melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini dan ditambah dengan tatapan ngeri dari orang-orang yang melihat Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sakura masih saja menjerit tak karuan sampai akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan seketika.

...

Mobil Lambhorgini dark blue melaju sangat cepat mengabaikan kendaraan lain yang hampir tertabrak olehnya. Sasuke Uchiha sudah tak memperdulikan keselamatannya lagi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke yang sedang bekerja tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari Ayame tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dan jatuh pingsan. Sasuke langsung saja bergegas pulang untung saja pekerjaannya hari ini tak terlalu banyak jadi ia tak usah merepotkan Naruto seperti kemarin.

'Brakkk'

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di kediamannya langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Dimana Sakura?!" tanyanya pada Ayame yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura-sama berada dikamarnya sejak kejadian sore tadi dia mengurung dirinya dikamar"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai ia seperti itu?!" Sasuke bertanya kepada Ayame dengan nada tinggi, bukan karena kesal dengan Ayame melainkan karena ia khawatir dengan Sakura. Dan Ayame tau itu.

"Saya tidak tau Tuan, Sakura-sama tiba-tiba berteriak dan jatuh pingsan" jelas Ayame pada Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Saat ia sampai dan masuk kedalam kamar terlihat sosok sang iseri yang sedang menangis dikasur sambik menekuk lututnya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dan memegang bahu Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat Sakura tiba-tiba menepis kedua tangannya.

"S-Sakura? Ada apa..?" sekali lagi, Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekati sakura tapi Sakura tetap bergerak menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau membenciku? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir bercampur sedih. Dan Sakura hanya tetap menjauh sambil menangis seperti sebelumnya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi. Tapi tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sore tadi?" tanyanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang tak jauh dari Sakura.  
Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia hanya menangis. Sasuke merasa tak berguna saat ini, ia tak tau apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Aku akan pergi sekarang" Sasuke yang hendak pergi tiba-tiba terhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh Sakura. Dan-

'Grep'

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mendengarkan isak tangis Sakura dan juga ia bisa merasakan bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

Cukup lama Sakura menangis di pelukannya sampai akhirnya Sakura mulai berhenti menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"...Aku...takut.." jawab Sakura dengan suara lemah.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Sakura.  
Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendesah lemah saat Sakura tak mau menjawabnya, sebenarnya ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura tapi karena melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini ia hanya bisa membiarkannya saja. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura lagi hingga Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Mau ke taman?"

...

Dan disinilah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan santai ditaman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Udara malam ini cukuo dingin membuat Sasuke dan Sakura harus mengenakan sweater agar mereka tetap hangat. tapi tak sehangat genggaman tangan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

"Malam yang indah bukan?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang masih setia berada dilangit malam.  
Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke menatap bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab oleh anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi ku harap kau tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tentu saja membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat sakura menghentikan langkahnya.  
Sakura hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke dan mendekat kearahnya.

"S-Sasuke.." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan tapi tetap terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" jawabnya sambil menghadap kearah Sakura.

"Kau...tak akan pergi kan?" tanyanya membuat sasuke bingung.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu Sakura? Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana?"

"K-kau... tak akan meninggalkan ku an?" tanya Sakura lagi dan suara nya semakin bergetar.

"Sakura aku.."

"Aku tau.. aku.. hiks... aku menyusahkanmu tapi.. tapi k-kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." Sakura kembali menangis dihadapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke semakin sedih dan khawatir.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura agar menatap kearahnya.

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Kau tak pernah sekalipun menyusahkan ku. Aku selalu bahagia bisa berada disisimu Sakura" Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Dan sialnya air matanya sudah menguap dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"B-benarkah ? hiks.. kau..tidak bohong kan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak aku tidak bohong. Aku selalu bahagia bisa berada disisimu, aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu. Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jelasnya dihadapan Sakura, air matanya pun ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Sakura juga semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya karena bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih.."

Malam ini hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

**To be Continue**

**-Author Corner-**

**Halooo :D *ditimpukk* :"v**

**Gomeennnnnnn bilangnya 1 bulan malah 2 bulan T^T**

**Entah lah aku harus kasih alasan apalagi ke kalian. Saya author yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya sepertinya ._.**

**Pasti udah pada bosen dengerin ocehan aku :v yaudah deh kita lanjut bales review aja ya ._. **

**Hanazono yuri: iya udah dilanjut, gomeenn telaatt T^T**

**Shinohara Akari: udah dulanjuutt :D review lagi yaa xD/**

**Prince ice cheery: nanti pasti dijelasin kok Sakura kenapa :D baca terus yaa :D**

**Suket alang alang: Sakura gak gila kok, nanti pasti dijelasin penyebab Sakura bisa kayak gini :D**

**mii-chanchan2: iya ini udah dilanjuutt XD**

**DobeGrandtee: Naruhina? Nanti ya grand kalo semua fic udah selesai xp hehe**

**Mantika mochi: penasaran? Baca terus yaaa :D**

**Balqis980: siiipp udah di lanjut nih :D**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review, buat silent reader aku tunggu loh review nya.. :D**

**_ScarletGREMORY_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Siaalll!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut spike kuning sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya saat ia melihat hasil ulangannya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? " tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kepada temannya yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Sakura-chan lihat! lagi-lagi aku harus remedial matematika padahal semalaman aku sudah belajar dengan giat" keluhnya pada Sakura.

"Hahaha mungkin memang sudah nasibmu Naruto tak pernah berhasil melewati ulangan matematika" ejek Ino yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir nilaimu cukup tinggi sampai-sampai kau bisa mengejekku hah?!" Naruto mulai kesal kepada Ino. Naruto dan Ino memang terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan, mereka akan memulai pertengkaran hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan seperti ini. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi tau!" Sakura berusaha melerai kedua sahabatnya yang sudah mulai beringas satu sama lain.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Sakura berhasil melerai Ino dan Naruto.

"Haaahhh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Sakura kelelahan setelah memisahkan keduanya.

"Coba saja aku sepintar dirimu Sakura-chan aku pasti tidak akan remedial"

"Apa kau bermimpi?! Kau tak akan pernah pintar baka!" ucap Ino lagi-lagi membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah cukuuuupppppp!"

'Teeeettt'

Bunyi bel masuk bersamaan dengan teriakkan Sakura, dan berhasil menghentikan Naruto dan Ino yang hampir bertengkar lagi.

...

"Selamat pagi semua" ucap seorang guru berambut putih dan memakai masker yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi sensei" ucap seluruh murid kelas itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi jalan macet sekali dan aku harus menolong nenek-nenek yang..."

"Bohooooonngg" ucap seluruh murid yang sudah tau gelagat guru nya itu kalau sudah datang terlambat.

"Hehe baiklah-baiklah maaf. Oh ya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk" Kakashi memanggil murid baru itu dan tak lama masuklah sosok pemuda tampan yang dalam seketika memikat pandangan seluruh gadis di dalam kelas.

"Tampannya..." ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun pada murid baru itu.

"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku baru saja pindah dari Shibuya. Aku cukup pintar dalam mengerjakan apapun jadi aku tak membutuhkan bantuan kalian" ucapnya dengan wajah stoicnya tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan-tanggapan beberapa murid tentangnya.

'Sombong sekali' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

...

1 bulan setelah kepindahan Sasuke membuat pamor Sakura sebagai murid terpintar disekolah runtuh. Sasuke selalu mendapat peringkat pertama disekolah dan Sakura hanya bisa mendapatkan peringkat kedua bahkan pernah ia berada diperingkat ketiga.

"Wah wah jidat sepertinya Uchiha itu berhasil menyingkirkan ratu dari singgasana nya" ledek Ino membuat sakura kesal.

"Urusai!"

Baiklah ini benar-benar membuat Sakura sangat kesal. Awalnya Sakura tak mempermasalahkan kalau Sasuke berhasil merebut tempatnya. Tapi yang membuat Sakura kesal adalah sifat Sasuke yang terlampau sombong dan ditambah lagi Ino yang selalu memanas-manasinya.

"Uchiha!" Sakura menghampiri meja Sasuke yang berada dipojok kanan belakang.  
Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku merasa kaget dengan kedatangan Sakura yang bisa dilihat sedang marah padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Dengarkan aku!" Sakura langsung menyambar buku Sasuke membuat Sasuke tak terima dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu?!" tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Apa masalahku?! Kau! Kau lah masalahku!"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Ya! Sikapmu yang sombong itu sangat membuatku kesal! " ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa disadari mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan beberapa dari kelas lain pun memperhatikan mereka.

"Dengarkan aku pantat ayam! Aku akan segera mendapatkan posisiku kembali dan tentu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke tepat didepan wajahnya mendeklarasikan perang kepada Sasuke.

...

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Sakura mendeklarasikan perang kepada Sasuke namun tetap tak ada perubahan. Sasuke masih bertengger di posisi pertama sedangkan Sakura masih setia membututinya diposisi kedua.

"Baiklah sekarang kau mau apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melihat kearah papan peringkat yang diletakkan didinding koridor sekolah.  
Sakura menengok kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan kebenciannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah pantat ayam!" ucapnya dan langsung melengos meninggalkan Sasuke. tapi tak secepat itu, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan" Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Sakura. Sakura melepas paksa lengannya yang tadi dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan apa maksudmu?" Sakura balas menatap lurus kearah Sasuke.

"Permainan bodoh mu ini"

"Permainan bodoh?"

"Ya! Aku sudah lelah dengan ini. Kau...apa salahku padamu hah? Jika kau membenciku lebih baik kau memaki ku tak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini!" Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, rasa kesal yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya ia keluarkan juga.

"Tak mungkin aku berhenti, ini sudah berlangsung sampai sekarang jadi-"

"Cukup!" Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menyudutkannya ke tembok, menahannya dengan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi bahu Sakura. Onyx dan Emerald saling menatap.

"Dengar. Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tau kau tidak bodoh jadi hentikan ini semua" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengakhirinya" jawab Sakura dengan tegas.  
Sasuke mendesah lemah mendengar jawaban Sakura, ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan untuknya.

"Baiklah kita lakukan pertandingan terakhir. Lusa akan ada ulangan fisika siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan nilai teringgi dialah pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke.

"Taruhan" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Taruhan. Kita taruhan, siapa yang menang boleh melakukan apa saja kepada yang kalah. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil berseringai.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak mempertimbangkan tawaran Sakura. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah Sasuke berubah seringaian terukir diwajahnya.

"Baiklah aku setuju" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Baiklah pantat ayam. Jika aku yang menang kau harus mengakui kekalahanmu di depan semua murid sekolah ini. Ah dan tentu saja katakan pada mereka akulah yang nomor satu" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Tapi jika aku yang menang..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Sakura. Entah apa yang Sasuke katakan kepada Sakura sampai membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

"A-apa itu?! Mana mungkin aku-"

"Jadi kau takut?" Potong Sasuke "Tak ku sangka kau yang sudah berjuang sejauh ini bisa menyerah begitu saja" Ucap Sasuke sambil menjauhkan diri dari Sakura.  
Sakura merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah aku terima! Aku akan melakukannya 'jika' aku kalah!" jawab Sakura lantang tanpa mengetahui niat terselubung dari Sasuke.

...

"Baiklah semuanya dengarkan!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berteriak ditengah lapangan menggunakan toa menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian seluruh murid sekolah itu.

Saat ini Sakura sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk bertaruh dengan Sasuke alhasil saat ini ia sedang berada diambang kematiannya. Berdoalah Sakura semoga besok kau masih bisa melihat matahari terbit.

"De-dengarkan aku!" seru nya lagi saat seluruh murid sudah mulai mengerubunginya. Dan jangan lupakan Tuan Uchiha kita yang sedang menyeringai puas melihat Sakura saat ini.

**_Flashback on_**

"Baiklah pantat ayam. Jika aku yang menang kau harus mengakui kekalahanmu didepan semua murid sekolah ini. Ah dan tentu saja katakan pada mereka aku lah yang nomor satu" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah aku setuju. tapi jika aku yang menang..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Sakura.

"...jika aku yang menang kau harus bilang keseluruh murid sekolah kalau kau akan menikah denganku dan akan menjadi Nona Uchiha" bisiknya dengan seringainya yang tak bisa Sakura lihat.

**_End Flashback_**

'Sial' batin Sakura saat mengingat taruhannya dengan Sasuke dan ditambah lagi dengan nilai A++ itu ia masih tidak habis pikir apakah memnag benar ada nilai seperti itu?  
Saat ini tangannya sudah mulai gemetar dan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah, entah karena menahan malu atau menahan amarahnya. Dan Sasuke sangat menikmati wajah Sakura saat ini.

"Hei Ino apa sebenarnya yang ingin Sakura-chan katakan sih? Sampai heboh seperti ini" tanya Naruto kepada Ino yang sama-sama sedang berada dilapangan diantara kerumunan murid lainnya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau" jawab Ino sambil memperhatikan Sakura menunggu sesuatu yang ingin Sakura umumkan.

'Baiklah ini saatnya. Kami-sama kenapa aku sangat bodoh?' rutuknya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan kalimat yang paling memalukan dan kalimat pembuka pintu kematiannya.

"Dengarkan aku! a-AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE DAN AKAN MENJADI SEORANG NONA UCHIHA!" teriknya lantang membuat seluruh murid terutama para gadis-gadis 'fans Sasuke' tercengang tak percaya. Dan tentu saja Ino dan Naruto yang berteriak bersamaan mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah gila.

...

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian memalukan yang menimpa Sakura. Saat ini sedang berlangsung peristiwa mengerikan yang sedang menimpanya. Gadis-gadis penggila Sasuke 'fans Sasuke' sudah menggila sejak pengumuman 'gila' Sakura. Mereka mengerjai Sakura habis-habisan, bisa dibayangkan dalam 1 hari Sakura menerima lebih dari 7 kejadian aneh yang menimpanya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. mereka benar-benar tidak menyerah" ucap Sakura ngos-ngosan sambil menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah menghindari kejaran fans Sasuke.  
'Tap tap tap' terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya lebih dari 3 orang mulai mendekat kerah Sakura.

"Aish sial!" gumam Sakura langsung melesat keatap sekolah.

Keadaan atap sekolah saat ini sangat sepi dan menguntungkan Sakura untuk bersembunyi. Saat sedang mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau Nona Uchiha?"tanya seorang pemilik suara -Sasuke Uchiha- membuat Sakura mendelik kesal.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu! Dasar baka!" teriaknya keras membuat gadis-gadis yang mencari Sakura mendengarnya. Dan tentu saja langkah kaki mereka terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Sial! Ini semua karena mu aku jadi seperti ini!" ucapnya frustasi mengingat keadaan yang menimpanya saat ini.

"Salahku? Bukannya kau yang mengusulkan taruhan itu?" jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura mati kutu kala mengingat dia lah yang memulai taruhan ini.

"Seperti mereka semakin dekat. Mau ku bantu?" ucap Sasuke saat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri!" sanggah Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan sakura dibelakangnya.

"T-tunggu!" panggil Sakura membuat Saauke menoleh kearahnya "B-baiklah aku butuh bantuanmu" ucapnya dan Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Hn tapi tidak gratis" ucap Sasuke berseringai membuat Sakura was-was sendiri.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya saat Sasuke mulai mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Soal taruhan itu, kau harus menjadi Nona Uchiha. Bagaimana?" Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap lurus kearah Sakura. Menatapnya intens membuat Sakura gugup dan tanpa sadar wajahnya pun sudah memerah.

"Maksudmu aku harus menikah denganmu?!" tanyanya tak percaya dengan ucapan gila Sasuke.

"Hn" jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa kau gila?! Kita- aku masih SMA dan kau menyuruhku untuk menikah?!"

"Hn kau benar juga ya" sahut sasuke dengan gaya berpikir "Baikkah kalau begitu kita pacaran saja dulu. Kau jadi pacarku" lanjutnya dengan santai membuat Sakura tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Sasuke.

"Ka-kau! Apa kau sudah gila?! Begitukah cara mu membalas dendam padaku?!" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar omelan sakura.

"Apa aku bilang kalau aku sedang balas dendam?" ucapnya masih dengan menutup telinganya.

"Ka-kau.." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.  
Sasuke juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu dan kembali bertanya kepada Sakura dengan seringainya

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi pacarku lalu kita menikah atau kau terus jadi mangsa mereka?"

Baiklah saat ini sakura benar-benar kebingungan. Pilihan antara mengalahkan egonya atau menyerahkan hidupnya pada gadis-gadis liar disana.

'Ayolah Sakura cepat ambil keputusanmu!' innernya membuat Sakura keringat dingin.

"Baiklah baiklah aku setuju! Aku akan jadi pacarmu dan menikah denganmu!" ucapnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang cepat hentikan mereka!" lanjutnya. Dan bersamaan dengan perintah Sakura didobraklah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri.

Setelah pintu terbuka munculla 6 orang gadis yang sejak tadi mencari Sakura. Melihat Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke membuat mereka semakin kesal.

"Hei kau beraninya mendekati Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis pirang memakai kaca mata emosi melihat Sakura yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Iya! Beraninya kau menggoda Sasuke-kun kami!" sahut salah seorang temannya membuat rekan-rekannya ikut kesal.

Gadis-gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sakura , Sakura sendiri tak tau harus berbuat apa, tanpa pikir panjang ia bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sasuke.

'Sett'

Sasuke menghalangi mereka dengan tangan kirinya saat gadis-gadis itu berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"Berhenti. Jangan ganggu dia" ucapnya dengan wajah stoicnya. Sakura hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang punggung Sasuke sambil mencengkram seragam Sasuke. Ketakutan.

"Sasuke-kun dia.."

"Cukup! Aku bilang jangan ganggu dia!" teriak Sasuke pada gadis-gadis itu membuat mereka takut dan tentu saja Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya dan baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke marah seperti ini membuatnya takut sendiri dan semakin erat mencengkram seragam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sasuke-kun? Dia itu gadis rendahan yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi Nona Uchiha" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal membuat Sasuke kesal karena mendengarnya mengatakan kalau Sakuranya adalah gadis rendahan.

'Srett'

Sasuke menarik kerah seragam gadis itu, menatapnya intens dan tentu saja menyeramkan.  
"Kau.. beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada pacarku" ucapnya pelan namun menusuk membuat gadis itu semakin takut.

"P-pacar?"

"Ya Sakura adalah pacarku. Jika kau-kalian berani mengganggunya lagi aku tak segan akan menghabisi kalian" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Gadis-gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kalian masih terus disini?" tanya nya Sinis.

"Ti-tidak" ucap mereka dan lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mengintip dari belakang punggung Sasuke memastikan kalau gadis-gadis gila itu sudah pergi.

"Haaahh akhirnya mereka pergi ju -hmph!" ucapannya terputus karna tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir hangat Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasu.. mmp.." Sakura tidak bisa bicara saat Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya. Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke agar menghentikan ciumannya itu, tapi tak berhasil. Sakura sudah kehabisan napas sekarang karena Sasuke menciumnya cukup lama. Sasuke mengetahui keadaan Sakura dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciuman mereka.

'Ptak!'

Sakura menjitak Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hei apa yang kau-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau mau membunuhku?!" Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan omelannya. Dia hampir mati kehabisan napas dan Sasuke malah asyik dengan ciuma-ah sudah lah memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura tambah merah.

"Tch kau ini! Siapa yang mau membunuhmu aku hanya menciu-"

"Jangan katakan!"

"Eh?"

"Ku-ku bilang jangan katakan itu!" Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya seakan tidak mengerti tapi tak lama kemudian Sasuke langsung terkekeh seketika.

"Jangan bilang... ini ciuman pertama mu?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura pasalnya memang benar kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" Elaknya.

"Wajahmu itu membuktikan semuanya bodoh" Sasuke menyentil jidat Sakura yang lebar.  
Sakura membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke gemas. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya dan memegang bahu Sakura sehingga Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Baiklah karena ini ciuman pertamamu sudah dipastikan kalau kau pasti senang karena aku yang merebutnya"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak baka!"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak senang? Bagaimana soal jadi pacarku, pasti kau senang karena telah menjadi pacarku bukan?" ucap Sasuke lagi membuat perempat siku muncul dikepala Sakura.

"Heh Tuan Uchiha seberapa besar rasa percaya dirimu heh? Sudah ku katakan aku tidak se.."

"Tapi aku senang" potong Sasuke.

"A-apa ma-hmph!" lagi. Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi tapi kali ini hanya sebuah ciuman singkat dan lembut yang ia berikan untuk Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang sebelumnya bukan, kalau aku senang. Aku senang kau lah yang menjadi pacarku" ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura diam seketika. Senyuman tulus Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini membuat perasaannya tak karuan seakan ada gerombolan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di hatinya. Sial. Saat ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menerima kekalahan baik secara akademis maupun soal perasaan.

Selamat Tuan uchiha kau berhasil mendapatkan Nona Uchiha-mu.

...

Sasuke terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat hal itu. Ia sendiri berpikir saat itu ia pasti sudah gila melakukan taruhan bodoh dan nekat dengan Sakura. Tapi tak terpikirkan pula bahwa sekarang taruhan itu menjadi kenyataan. Sakura telah menjadi Nona Uchiha-nya.

Sambil memakai dasinya ia melihat sang istri yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang terlihat dari pantulan cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm" gumam Sakura yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengucek mata kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menghampiri Sakura. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir.  
Sakura kembali memjawab Sasuke dengan anggukannya seolah ia menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang berhadapan dengan Sakura tersenyum lega mengetahui Sakura sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu-"

'Chup'

"-selamat pagi Sakura" ucapnya setelah mencium bibir Sakura singkat.  
Sasuke berdiri kembali dan memilih jas yang ingin ia pakai hari ini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan juga tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Ayame sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, lebih baik kau-"

'Bugh!'

Sasuke merasakan benda empuk yang menghantam kepalanya. Dan tak salah lagi itu adalah bantal yang selalu ia pakai untuk tidur.

"Ini kan... hei Saku-"

'Blam!'

Sakura menutup keras pintu kamar mandi saat ia sudah berada didalamnya.

"Baka!" teriaknya dari dalam membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Tunggu, Sakura berteriak? Itu kah yang membuat Sasuke senang? Salah. Yang membuat Sasuke senang adalah-

'Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah berani memukulku. Ya walaupun dengan bantal ini'

**_Author Corner_**

**Haloo semuaa aku kembalii :D**

**Sebagai permohonan maaf karena fic ini sempet ngaret 3 bulan jadi aku usahain aku update kilat *tapi 2 fic lainnya terlantar -_-"**

**Untuk chapter ini aku bikin yang moment senang nya karna chapter sebelumnya sedih terus jadi sekarang aku bikin yang hepi hepi aja semoga kalian sukaa ;)**

**Oh iya karna ini rate M aku gak jamin ada adegan *ehem nya ya, jujur aku gak bisa bikin yg bgituan, ngetik adegan kissu aja aku blushing sendiri / *gomenne kalo gak sesuai harapan readers..**

**Harusnya fic ini aku publish dari minggu kmarin tapi karena perasaan aku yg masih campur aduk *Efek nonton Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso* jadi ya gitu lah yg nonton pasti ngerti T^T**

**Dan juga turut berduka cita atas sepeninggalnya komedian kita *favorit ku* ka Olga Syahpura semoga amal ibadahnya di terima disisi Tuhan YME.. :')**

**Yosh ini dia balasan untuk review kalian :**

**Lizzy0421: ditunggu aja ya nanti pasti dijelasin kok :D**

** : pasti lanjut kok, keep reading Xd**

**Suket alang alang: iya gomenne lamaa T^T aku tetep usahain biar gak lama update nya tapi emang keadaan yg gak mendukung ;-; Ya semoga aja Sakura cepet pulihnya ;) baca terus yaa :D**

**Hanazono yuri: Iya aku usahain kok ;)**

**Mii-chanchan2: nanti pasti dijelasin kok Sakuranya kenapa, baca teruss ;D**

**Guest 1: Arigatoo ^^ review terus yaa :D**

**Fumie: Nanti pasti dijelasin kok fumie-san :D**

**Guest 2: iya aku lanjuutt xD**

**Silent reader xD: pasti pasti *teriak pake toa* keep reading :D**

**Terima kasih ang udah review dan untuk silent readers aku tunggu review nya yaa :D**

**_ScarletGREMORY_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau masih marah?" tanya seorang pria berusia 22 tahun itu kepada istrinya yang sejak sarapan tadi mengacuhkannya bahkan enggan melihat wajahnya.

Sasuke yang saat ini hendak pergi ke kantor tak enak hati karena melihat istrinya yang masih marah kepadanya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Sasuke yang masih saja diacuhkan oleh Sakura.

"Eh tapi kan aku suami mu kenapa aku harus minta maaf hanya karena aku menciu-mmph" Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya membuat Sasuke berhenti bicara.

'Jangan katakan!'

Seperti _de javu_ Sasuke seakan mendengar suara Sakura saat itu, saat pertama kali ia menciumnya. Kejadian yang sama, ah sungguh ia sangat merindukan Sakura nya yang dulu.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menutup mulutnya tadi dan menurunkannya perlahan, lalu ia menarik Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura pun sedikit kaget saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma cherry yang berasal dari istrinya.  
Sakura tak berkata apa-apa ia hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke senang.

Perlahan Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya tangannya pun sudah beralih menangkup wajah sakura untuk menatapnya. Onyx dan emerald saling menatap, tak dipungkiri wajah Sakura sudah sedikit merona saat ini.

"Sakura.." Suara Sasuke yang rendah dan terkesan err sexy membuat jantung Sakura berdegup cepat. Saking gugupnya tanpa sadar ia mengeratnya kepalannya pada jas Sasuke.

"Sakura.." lagi. Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan suara sexy itu lagi membuat debarannya semakin menggila.

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam seakan menembus sampai ke hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya hingga kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sakura.." oh cukup Tuan, kau membuat istrimu nyaris pingsan!

"Sakura... jadii..bagian mana yang boleh aku cium?"

'Ptakk'

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke merasa kesakitan karena Sakura menjitaknya. Sasuke hanya bermaksud baik bertanya -bagian-mana-yang-boleh-dicium- toh dari pada Sakura ngambek lagi seperti saat ini.

Tapi ayolah Sasuke dengan jarak yang sudah sedekat itu dan suaramu yang hampir membuat Sakura pingsan kau masih bertanya -bagian-mana-yang-boleh-aku-cium-?- haruskah Sakura menjawabnya? Baka.

"Baka" itulah kalimat yang pas untuk Sasuke saat ini. Sakura pun langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan suami nya yang jenius tapi tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh seketika.

"Dia kenapa sih?" gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

'Drrt drrt'

Sasuke bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk dan tentu saja ia langsung menjawabnya.

"Ada apa Karin?"

"..."

"Hn baiklah saat jam makan siang nanti"

"..."

"Hn"

'Pip' dan berakhirlah pembicaraan singkat itu. Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya dan ia pun segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menariknya dan-

'Chup' Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan pulang terlambat" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura kembali pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut.

"U-um" jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kaku dan memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium Sakura untuk pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun ini.

.

.

.

"Trauma Psikologis?" Tanya Naruto disela acara makan siangnya bersama Sasuke dan Karin.  
Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya Sasuke dan Karin berencana untuk makan siang bersama sambil membahas tentang kondisi Sakura. Tapi yang tidak direncanakan adalah Naruto yang memaksa ingin ikut dengan alasan ingin tau kondisi Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Ya sejauh ini hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan tentang kondisi Sakura dilihat dari keadaannya selama ini dan penyebab sebelumnya" jawab Karin sambil meneguk _Mocca Coffe_ yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Tapi itu bisa disembuhkan kan?!" tanya Naruto lagi, yang masih bernuansa kaget.

"Tentu, dengan dorongan dan masukan dari pihak keluarga ataupun orang-orang terdekat untuk menyemangatinya agar dia sembuh dan tentu kemauan dari si penderita itu sendiri yang akan mempengaruhi cepat atau lambatnya proses pemulihan psikologisnya" Jelas karin pada Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke kau bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mulai bicara?" Lanjut Karin dan meletakkan gelas yang berisi _Mocca Coffe_ nya itu.

"Hn. Selain bicara ia juga sudah mulai aktif bergerak, bahkan ia sempat pergi ke swalayan bersama Ayame" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap gelas yang berisi _Cappucino_ itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Karin menyelidik saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Saat itu Ayame bilang kalau Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, tapi saat aku tanyakan penyebabnya ia tak mau cerita"

"Maksudmu telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura-chan sampai ia berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai ikut terlarut dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Entahlah tapi ku pikir ada yang membuat dia takut atau semacamnya" Jawab sasuke sambil menyuap _pancake _yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi bagaimana kondisinya sehak saat itu?" tanya Karin menyelidik.

"Seperti yang ku bilang, ia sudah mulai bicara bahkan ia pun sudah berani memukul ku"

"Memukul mu?!" Naruto hampir tersedak ramennya saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Hn"

"Berarti itu pertanda baik Teme! Sakura-chan perlahan akan kembali seperti dulu!" Naruto merasa sangat senang, tak rugi dia memaksa ikut dengan Sasuke karena bisa mendengar berita baik ini.

"Ya mungkin kau benar" Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum kala mengingat hal itu.

'Grekk'

Tiba-tiba Karin berdiri dari tempat duduknya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Etto.. maaf Sasuke, Naruto sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku pergi dulu, jaa.." ucapnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"Entahlah.."

Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan membiarkan Karin pergi. Tapi sayangnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui niat terselubung dari Karin.

"Kembali seperti dulu eh?" ucap Karin sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Iya iya baiklah.."

-Pip-

Pria itu pun langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

"Siapa?" tanya sang asisten kepada pria itu.

"Hanya orang yang merepotkan" jawab pria yang memiliki tato merah yang ada di kedua pipinya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh iya Shino bagaimana rencana pertemuanku dengan Sasuke Uchiha, apakah sudah ada jawaban darinya?"

"Ya, 5 hari dari sekarang kau akan melakujan pertemuan dengannya" jawab sang asisten yang sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas penting perusahaan.

"Uchiha Company... apa kerjasama ini bisa menguntungkan? Yang ku tau perusahaan itu sempat bangkrut dan baru setahun belakangan ini mereka berhasil membuatnya bangkit kembali karena direkturnya yang baru ini"

"Kau benar Kiba. Sebelum menjadi Uchiha Company perusahaan itu sebelumnya adalah milik dari keluarga Haruno. Tapi karena suatu insiden perusahaan itu berubah menjadi milik Sasuke Uchiha" jelas Shino membuat Kiba bingung dan penasaran.

"Insiden? Insiden apa itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Dulu.."

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Sasuke tiba di rumahnya saat ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dikantor. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Sakura ia tidak pulang terlambat.

"Okaeri Sasuke-sama" sambut seorang pelayan dirumah ini. Ayame.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Sakura-sama sedang mandi Tuan"

"Hn baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berganti pakaian dulu" ucapnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Ayame pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membuat makan malam untuk Tuan dan Nona Uchiha nya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak ada siapa-siapa hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari shower kamar mandinya menandakan sang istri yang memang sedang mandi seperti yang Ayame katakan sebelumnya.  
Sasuke melepaskan jas dan dasi yang ia pakai, ia hendak mengganti pakaiannya sampai terdengar suara-

'Cklek' pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka

Terlihatlah sosok sang istri yang hanya terbalut oleh handuk putih. Kulitnya yang seputih porselin dan butiran-butiran air yang menetes dari rambutnya membuat kesan yang err menggoda untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura terlebih lagi ia bisa melihat belahan dada Sakura yang membuatnya tak berkedip sedikitpun.  
Sakura pun sama, ia terkejut mengetahui Sasuke sudah pulang saat ini. Astaga dia lupa dia sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang terlambat. Tunggu! Sasuke sudah pulang? Disini? Dikamar? Dan Sakura hanya memakai...

"S-Sakura aku.."

"H-Hentaiiii!" Sakura langsung melemparkan bantal kearah Sasuke yang tak berada jauh darinya.

"Hei.. t-tunggu dulu..!" Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari serangan bantal Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir dia kan suaminya wajar saja kan kalau ia melihat tubuh Sakura.  
Sakura belum berhenti melempari Sasuke dengan bantal bahkan tanpa sengaja ia melempar bingkai foto yang ada disamping ranjangnya dan untung saja bingkai itu tak mengenai Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Haaahh" Sasuke menghela nafas sehabis meminum orange juice nya yang ia beli di mesin minuman tadi. Sasuke sedang berada di taman yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Ya, ia tidak makan malam dirumah karena masih kesal dengan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, ia benar-benar merasa seperti om-om mesum yang melecehkan gadis dibawah umur. Hei Sasuke adalah suami resmi dari seorang Haruno Sakura bukan? Wajar saja kalau ia melihat tubuh istrinya. Tapi yang ia dapat malah lemparan bantal dan bingkai foto yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya, 'Sakura sudah mulai melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga' pikirnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir nasibnya tak seberuntung Naruto, ia yakin saat ini Naruto sedang melakukan 'pekerjaan' bersama Hinata, ya program 2 anak yang ia bicarakan belakangan ini pasti sedang dilakukan olehnya. Sementara Sasuke? ia sudah pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, tapi tak bisa bermesraan dengan Sakura, menyentuhnya pun tidak. Soal kejadian tadi pagi bisa ia maafkan karena walaupun ia tak diperbolehkan mencium Sakura tapi Sakura yang pada akhirnya menciumnya. Tapi sekarang apa? Bukannya dapat ciuman selamat datang malah dapat ciuman dari bantal. Miris bukan?

'Drrtt drrtt'

Ditengah kekesalannya ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Naruto Dobe' di layar ponselnya.

_"Temeeeeee!"_ suara nyaring khas sahabatnya ini langsung menembus gendang telinganya. Dan secara refleks ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang berharga.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak? Pendengaranku masih normal" omelnya.

_"He he gomen"_ jawab Naruto. Bisa Sasuke bayangkan pasti ia sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn. ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia berharap Naruto tak lagi membahas ataupun bertanya tentang posisi-posisi aneh yang ingin ia lakukan bersama dengan Hinata.

_"Itu! Ino.. Ino dia sudah kembali ke Jepang!_" 'syukurlah' pikirnya. Tunggu, Ino?

"I-Ino? Yamanaka Ino?" tanya nya memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

_"Iya ino, teman SMA kita dulu Temee. Dia bilang dia sudah kembali ke Jepang besok ia ingin menemui kita dan juga Sakura"_ Sasuke tersenyum mengetahui berita baik ini. Sahabat karib Sakura akan segera datang setelah sekian lama ia pergi dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"Hn tapi dari mana kau dapat kabar ini? Apa dia menghubungimu?"

_"Ya tadi dia menelponku. Aish orang itu memang tidak berubah dari dulu selalu saja membuatku kesal. Apa kau tau Teme tadi aku sudah hampir 'keluar' sedikit lagi saja aku melakukannya dan karena dia menelponku aku harus memulainya dari awal lagi! Apa dia tak tau kalau Hinata-chan sudah kelelahan?!"_ Menyesal, itu lah kata yang sesuai untuk Sasuke. Ia menyesal sudah bertanya dan alhasil jawaban yang tak ia inginkan pun di dapatnya.

"Baiklah atur saja waktunya kapan kita akan bertemu dengannya. Dan lanjutkan saja 'pekerjaan panas' mu itu" ucap Sasuke sambil menyindir kegiatan yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

_"Hehe baiklah Teme serahkan saja padaku. Jaa.."_ Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungannya, sepertinya ia ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan pekerjaannya.  
Sasuke segera menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku sweaternya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah, ingin memberitahu Sakura tentang berita gembira ini. Tapi saat ia berbalik sosok sang istri sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Sakura"

Sepertinya rencana untuk memberitahu kabar gembira ini berubah sedikit. Ya Sasuke sedang merencanakan hal lain untuk mengerjai Sakura. Sepertinya Tuan Uchiha ini tipe pendendam ya.

.

.

.

"Ini" Sasuke memberikan sekotak susu strawberry kesukaan Sakura, dan dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menerimanya.

'Tidak berubah' pikir Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memandang Sakura yang masih asik meminum susu strawberry nya. Sakura tak menjawab. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap taman yang sudah sepi lama tiba-tiba ia melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang terjulur kearahnya.

Sasuke mengeryit heran. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi.  
Sakura tetap tidak menjawab ia malah semakin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Apa sih?" Sasuke (berpura-pura) semakin bingung dan tak lama tangannya pun ditarik paksa oleh Sakura.

"Maaf" ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Menggemaskan, itu lah pikirnya.

"Jadi kau mau minta maaf? Apa kau pikir aku mau memaafkanmu?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam paksa oleh Sakura. Sakura langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dulu.

'Seett'

'Apa lagi ini?' Sasuke merasakan tubuh bagian kirinya terasa hangat. Sakura mendekatkan bahkan merapatkan dirinya ke Sasuke.

"Kau sedang menggoda ku?" ucapnya membuat Sakura menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa? Kau mau minta maaf dengan wajah mu yang menyeramkan itu?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"H-habis kau nya menyebalkan" Sakura bicara lagi, bahkan dengan aksen ngambeknya saat ini membuat Sasuke merasa geli.

"Menyebalkan kenapa? Bukannya kau yang sudah memukul kepalaku dan melempariku dengan bantal bahkan bingkai foto pun juga kau lempar. Kau sudah mulai melakukan KDRT eh?"

"I-itu kan... uhh baiklah aku yang salah, aku minta maaf" ucapnya lagi dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa aku bilang aku mau memaafkanmu?" ucapnya lagi membuat Sakura mendelik kesal.

"Sasuke~!" Sakura merajuk sambil menarik-narik sweater yang dipakai Sasuke. Sasuke masih mengacuhkanya, membuang mukanya tak mau menghadap Sakura. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil untuk mengerjai Sakura. Dasar, licik sekali kau Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar tak menggubris Sakura, ia benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Baiklah hanya ada satu cara agar Sasuke mau memaafkannya ya walaupun ini agak sedikit membuatnya malu tapi dari pada Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan kemungkinan terburuknya dia akan berpaling pada gadis berkaca mata itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura ngeri.

"Sasuke... -_kun_"

'Deg'

_'kun_? Sakura memanggilku dengan suffix -_kun_?' Sasuke yang ingin menoleh kearah Sakura dibuat terkejut lagi dengan-

'Chup' Ciuman Sakura. Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke lagi membuat Sasuke diam membatu. Sasuke pun mencoba lagi untuk menghadap kearah Sakura dan-

"Hontouni gomennasai... Sasuke-_kun_~" _Puppy Eyes attack!_ Sial Sasuke paling tidak bisa menang melawan Sakura jika ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya itu.

"Sasuke... -_kun_?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Bisa dilihat ada rona merah di wajah suaminya itu. Dia sudah kalah telak.

"B-baiklah aku maafkan" runtuhlah pertahanan Sasuke yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan. _Puppy eyes Attack_ milik Sakura berhasil merobohkannya.

"Arigato" Sakura terkekeh dan tersenyum senang, ia berhasil mengerjai Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kesal karena ia sudah kalah tapi perasaan senangnya saat ini lebih besar dari pada rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke yang sedang memandangi istrinya tiba-tiba teringat dengan pembicaraan antara dia dan Naruto sebelumnya. Tentang kembalinya Ino ke Jepang.

"Sakura" Sakura yang masih terkekeh menoleh kearah Sasuke saat dirinya merasa dipanggil.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum. Sakuranya sebentar lagi kembali, itu lah yang ia pikir.

"Besok kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Hmm ikut saja dulu, ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu" ucapnya. Sakura pun menautkan alisnya merasa bingung.

"Tenang saja dia orang yang baik, dan tentu saja seorang wanita yang cantik" Jelas Sasuke tanpa ia sadari raut wajah Sakura sudah mulai berubah sedikit lebih murung dari sebelumnya.  
Seorang wanita cantik dan baik hati. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Sakura, teman dekat Sasuke, gadis cantik berkaca mata yang ia temui di swalayan beberapa hari yang lalu. Karin.

.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih aku sudah lelah menunggumu baka!" omel seorang wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja Naruto jemput di sebuah cafe yang lumayan jauh dari kantornya.

"Sudah ku gilang kan jam 2! Salahmu sendiri datang jam 1!" Naruto pun tak kalah kesal dengan teman lamanya ini. Ya, Ino. Orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini.

"Wajar saja kan, aku kan hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura. Cih kau ini sebagai laki-laki memang tak bisa mengerti perasaan seorang wanita" decaknya membuat Naruto yang sedang fokus mengemudi semakin geram. Temannya yang satu ini memang tak berubah sejak dulu membuat dirinya kesal. Kemungkinan ini adalah salah satu hobi gadis pirang pony tail ini.

"Oh iya bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang? Dia sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanyanya di sela rasa kesalnya pada Naruto yang ia kesampingkan sementara.

Naruto tak segera menjawabnya ia hanya fokus mengemudi namun tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Ino menyadari hal itu merasa sedikit khawatir.

"H-hei Sakura tak apa-apa kan?! Cepat jawab!" Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto menuntut Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya membuat mereka berdua sedikit tersungkur kedepan.

"Naruto-"

"Ino" Naruto memotong perkataan ino membuat ino langsung terdiam.

"Ino.. asal kau tau..." Naruto bicara dengan raut wajah yang sedih membuat Ino semakin merasa cemas.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sakura-chan... sudah berubah"

.

.

.

"Masuklah" Sasuke membukakan pintu ruangannya untuk Sakura. Sasuke menjemput Sakura tadi untuk ikut bersamanya, awalnya Sakura tak mau tapi Sasuke juga tak mau menyerah hingga berhasil membujuk Sakura.  
Sakura terlihat emm murung, sedih, cemas, entahlah Sasuke tak mengerti. Sakura pun duduk di sofa yang memang sudah disediakan disana. Tak lama Sasuke pun datang dan memberikan sekotak susu stawberry kesukaan Sakura.

"Ini" sodornya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Sakura meminum habis susu strawberry itu dan meletakkan kotak kosongnya diatas meja. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya menautkan jari-jarinya menandakan ia gelisah dan cemas. Sasuke melihat gelagat Sakura langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi kau terlihat aneh. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan jepalanya. Dan Sasuke tau kalau Sakura sedang berbohong.

'Cklek'

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka memperlihatkan 2 sosok manusia yang sedang mereka tunggu.

"Mereka datang" ucapnya, dan Sakura pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.  
Sakura membelalak tak percaya, ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sosok yang benar-benar ia rindukan, sosok sahabatnya, Yamabaka Ino ada dihadapannya.

"I-Ino" air mata sudah mulai menumpuk bersiap untuk keluar.

"Sakuraa.." Ino berlari kearah Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat, menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada sahabat pink nya ini.

Air mata mereka tak bisa dibendung lagi, 3 tahun tak bertemu, tanpa kabar, tanpa foto, tanpa komunikasi membuat rasa rindu mereka semakin kuat.

"I-ino... hiks.. k-kau kembali.."

"Ya., aku ., hiks.. aku kembali Sakuraa" Ino dan Sakura sama-sama tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia mereka, bahkan Naruto pun ikut Meneteskan air matanya.  
'Ck dasar cengeng' batin Sasuke.

"Gomen aku terlambat, seharusnya aku sudah tiba sejak 1 jam yang lalu kalau bukan karna si bodoh itu yang terlambat menjemput ku" decaknya membuat Naruto yang tadi nya senang sekarang malah mulai kesal.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jam 2 bukan jam 1!"

"Tapi harusnya kau sebagai seorang pria harus datang lebih awal dari pada wanita!

"Heh itu salahmu sendiri datang 1 jam lebih awal!"  
Kau saja yang tak mengerti perasaan wanita dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh!"

"Sudahlah hentikaan!" pertengkaran Naruto dan Ino terhenti karena suara dari seseorang yang mereka kenal, Sakura. Sakura yang kembali melerai mereka seperti dulu seperti saat mereka masih bersama. Bahkan Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut karena Sakura melerai mereka dengan cara khasnya.  
Setelah itu hanya terdengar candaan dan tawa ringan dari mereka berempat.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk berdua di ruangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang meeting diruangan lain dan ini dijadikan kesempatan untuk mereka melepaskan rasa rindunya.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto menikah dengan seorang Hyuga? Apa keluarga Hyuga itu sudah buta menerima laki-laki bodoh seperti Naruto?" Ino meneguk minumannya setelah berceloteh tentang Naruto.

"Dan kau juga" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sakura, dan Sakura hanya mengeryit bingung.

"Kau bilang 2 atau 3 bulan kau pasti akan putus dengan Sasuke, tapi ternyata kau malah menikah dengannya" Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil dan Ino langsung menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah bicara panjang lebar.

"Sakura... maaf" suara Ino tiba-tiba terdengar sedih. "Sakura.. maafkan aku, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Naruto.. hiks.. kau..." Sakura langsung memeluk Ino, menenangkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Sakura... kau selalu ada disaat aku sedang dalam kesulitan tapi.. tapi.. hiks aku tidak ada saat kau dalam kesulitan, aku.. hiks aku memang jahat Sakura.." Ino semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabat pinknya itu.

"Sudahlah ino aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura kepada Ino sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke... selalu ada untukku"

Ino pun menghapus air matanya dan membalas senyuman sakura.

"Sakura, ternyata... Sasuke itu pria yang baik ya"

"Iya.." jawab Sakura masih dengan senyum bahagianya

**To be continue**

**Author Corner**

**Heii chapter 4 udah update nihh.. :D**

**Huaaaa aku lagi galauu gara" gak bisa ikut Ennichisaii tgl 9 nanti T^T**

**Satu pertanyaan lagi yg lagi hot belakangan ini! "Sarada itu anaknya siapaaaa?"**

**Itu apa-apaan sih ada fotonya Karin segalaa D: pliss itu udah happy ending jangan di otak-atik lagi Masashi-san :'(((**

**Tapi tenang aku tetep yakin Sarada itu anaknya Sakura :3 #HidupSasuSaku!**

**Yosh ni dia balasan untuk review kaliaann xD**

**Suket alang-alang: Iya aku usahain gak lama updatenya ya tapi mau gimana lagi kalo emang tetep ngarett, gomeennn ;_; di chapter ini udah dijelasin Saku nya kenapa :D**

**Hanazono yuri: nanti bakal dijelasin kok kenapa Sakura nya gak mau bicara, mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. Ditunggu yaa .. :D**

**Lizzy0421: udah 2 tahun Lizzy-san ^^**

**Prince ice cherry: hehe Saku nya malu-malu xD**

**Mysaki: di shapter ini udah dikasih tau Saku nya kenapa,, tapi penyebabnya nnti ya tunggu 1 chap atau 2 chap lagi :3**

**Guest: Arigatooo xD pasti dilanjutt..**

**Kumada Chiyu: Hueee iyaa endingnya bagus tapi ngeselinn bangett! Aku aja sampe sekarang blm bisa move on. Kalo liat gambar kaori-chan nyeseknya nongol lagii :(( Nanti dijelasin kok Saku nya kenapa, keep reading ya :D**

**Fullbaster: masih dilanjut kok, tenang aja :D iya gomen kalo updatenya lama. Kerjaan ku masih banyak jadi fic nya agak terbengkalai T^T**

**Yosh terima kasih yang udah review! Buat silent reader juga masih ku tunggu loh review kaliaann. Jaa nee see you next chap !**

**_ScarletGREMORY_**

…

_"__Aku hanya berperan sebagai Istrimu Tuan!"/"Pergilah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"/"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Kau itu sudah mempunyai suami!"/"Dia itu hanya laki-laki berengsek Ino!"/"Sial! Karena menikah denganmu hidupku tak akan berakhir dengan bahagia!"/Apa benar ada akhir yang bahagia di dunia ini..?"_

_"__Apa yang lebih kau inginkan? Akhir yang bahagia atau kisah yang bahagia?"_

Summary from **HAPPY ENDING**

Upcoming fanfiction by **ScarletGREMORY**


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku baru saja pindah dari Shibuya. Aku cukup pintar dalam mengerjakan apapun jadi aku tsk membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Terima kasih"_

Itulah yang dikatakan laki-laki yang baru saja pindah ke sekolahku. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kesan pertama yang kuberi padanya adalah.

'Sombong sekali'

**Hanami / (I'll Show You The Beautiful World)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kepindahan Tuan Uchiha itu banyak gadis-gadis dari kelas lain datang ke kelasku hanya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki es itu. Bahkan Ino pun sempat menjadi salah satu fansnya, tapi ia harus menyerah karena pantat ayam itu tak meresponnya sama sekali.

Aku pun pernah menyapanya hanya untuk basa basi, tapi ia tak menjawab bahkan ia pernah pura-pura tak melihatku, dan satu hal lagi _trade mark _'Hn' nya yang ambigu itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Naruto, orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Sasuke bicara selain 'Hn' nya itu membuatku sempat bingung. Tapi mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir untuk seorang laki-laki Naruto itu cukup berisik dan bawel itulah yang mungkin membuat Sasuke menyerah kepadanya.

Lambat laun Sasuke menjadi semakin populer. Dia benar, dia pintar dalam mengerjakan dan melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia sembat dinobatkan menjadi kapten tim basket dan kandidat ketua OSIS sekolah kami, tapi ia menolak karena menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan. Ish dia sanngat menyebalkan bukan?

Sasuke pun sering mendapatkan peringkat pertama disekolah mengalahkanku yang sekarang berada di peringkat ke-2 tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya toh itu hanya sebuah nomor yang tak terlalu berdampak untukku. Itulah yang kupikir sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Anoo Uchiha-san" Aku memanggilnya saat ia sedang asik membaca buku yang ia pegang. Entah aku tak tau itu buku apa tapi sepertinya ia sangat menyukai buku itu. Buktinya ia selalu membawanya ke sekolah dan membacanya saat jam isitirahat. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke"

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke" itu lah yang ia katakan. Jujur saja aku sedikit gugup untuk memanggil namanya saat itu, karena itu pertama kalinya kami berbicara.

"B-baiklah Sasuke, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Apa?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi membaca bukunya.

"Ini soal olimpiade matematika itu-'

"Aku tidak mau ikut" dia menyela perkataanku. "Bilang pada Kakashi-sensei aku tak mau ikut. Cari saja murid lain untuk berpasangan denganmu"

Saat ini juga aku benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke, tak bisakah dia diajak untuk bekerjasama walapun hanya sekali?

"Tapi ini perintah langsung dari kepala sekolah kita tak bisa merubahnya Sasuke" aku coba membujuknya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Lagipula memangnya kalau kau sendiri tak bisa?"

"Peraturannya harus dua orang Sasuke" Aku sudah mulai naik darah.

"Yasudah cari yang lain saja, kenapa harus aku? Apa mereka meragukanmu karena kau peringkat ke-2?"

'Jleb!'

Bagaikan tertusuk panah api, dadaku terasa sakit dan panas. Peringkat 2?! 2! 2! Hari ini aku menyadari bahwa itu bukan hanya 'nomor' tapi itu bagaikan sebuah peringkat kasta antara aku dan Sasuke.

Dan sepertinya aku harus segera berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membunuh Sasuke dan membuang mayatnya. _Shannarooo!_

.

.

.

"Wah wah Jidat. Sepertinya Uchiha itu berhasil menyingkirkan ratu dari singgasananya ya" suara yang tak asing untukku. Ino, sahabatku. Ia memang terkenal suka memanas-manasi orang. Aku bersahabat dengan Ino sejak kami masih memakai celana dalam kalau main, jadi aku tau bagaimana sifat Ino sampai sekarang.

"Urusai!" Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino dari pada telingaku panas mendengarkan ocehannya.

Tapi entah mengapa ucapan Ino ada benarnya, secara teknis aku memang sudah kalah dari Sasuke dan juga ia sudah mulai merendahkanku. Uhh angka 2 yang bodoh! Kesal. Itulah perasaanku saat ini. Entah kerasukan jin apa aku memutuskan untuk menantang Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Uchiha!" aku menghampirinya yang sedang asik membaca buku favoritnya itu.

"Apa?" ia bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya. Hei dia pikir aku ini apa?!

"Dengarkan aku!" akupun mengambil bukunya, sepertinya ia tak terima dengan perlakuanku terlihat dari wajahnya yang kesal.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Apa masalahku?! Kau! Kau lah masalahku!" ku jawab dengan ngotot.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Ya! Sikapmu yang sombong itu membuatku kesal!" ucapku sambil mengingat kejadian saat aku membujuknya untuk olimpiade waktu itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

"Dengarkan aku pantat ayam! Aku akan segera mendapatkan posisiku kembali dan tentu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Aku mendeklarasikan perang kepadanya. Sasuke hanya diam mencerna apa yang baru aku katakan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu aku dan Sasuke benar-benar tak saling bicara bahkan saling pandangpun tidak, ya walaupun dari awal kami sudah seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit-agak-merasa err…kesepian?

Pernah suatu saat kami berpapasan, aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Dan yang membuatku bingung adalah saat ia melihatku wajahnya yang tadinya sedingin es itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung. Entah kenapa aku penasaran, akupun mengikutinya tapi entah langkahnya yang terlalu cepat atau memang aku yang terlalu lambat aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"Dia kemana sih?"gumamku yang sejak tadi mencarinya. Aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan aku sempat nekat masuk ke toilet laki-laki tapi tetap tidak ada.

"Haahh aku menyerah" desahku sambil meminum susu strawberry kesukaanku yang ku beli tadi.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, ternyata sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Mungkin si Uchiha itu sudah kembali ke kelas. Aku segera melangkah menuju kelasku tapi aku berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sedang aku cari sejak tadi sedang duduk dibelakang gedung olah raga.

"Sedang apa dia? Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi" gumamku. Tanpa sadar aku pun pergi menghampirinya.

…

"Eh pantat ayam" dia menoleh kearahku saat aku memanggilnya. Pfftt mau saja aku panggil pantat ayam.

"Sedang apa kau?" bel sebentar lagi berbunyi kau harus segera kembali ke kelas" ucapku.

"Pergilah, aku sedang malas" ucapnya tanpa memandangku. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok dan memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas. Ku pikir dia benar-benar sedang ada masalah. H-hei bukannya aku perduli atau apa! Aku juga masih punya hati nurani!

"Aku juga sedang malas, lebih baik aku juga disini saja" akupun langsung duduk disamping Sasuke dan dia menatapku heran.

"Apa? Aku hanya tak mau orang melihat rivalku tak belajar dan aku belajar. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang tak adil bukan" ucapku mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak salah paham.

"Terserah" setelah mengatakan itu kamipun langsung terdiam tidak bicara satu patah katapun. Aku hanya menikmati hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk. Ku selonjorkan kakiku dan kusenderkan tubuhku, ah betapa nyamannya disini. Mataku pun terpejam menikmati suasana ini. Hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang berada diatas pahaku.

"H-hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" saat kubuka mataku yang telihat adalah kepala Sasuke yang sedang bertengger diatas pahaku. Hei kau pikir pahaku ini bantal? Lihat saja ia memejamkan matanya sekarang.

"Diamlah sebentar aku sangat lelah" ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bias tidur disini kan?" aku mencoba mendorongnya agar ia menyingkir dariku. Tapi ia melah memiringkan tubuhnya dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke perutku dan tangannya yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangku.

"H-hentai! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?!" akupun terus mencoba mendorongnya tapi ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tentu aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang mengenai perutku. Ugh bila pantat ayam ini melihat wajahku yang memerah mungkin ia akan mengejekku.

Perlahan pelukannya melemah tak seerat sebelumnya, aku mendengar suara dengkuran lemah darinya. Ternyata ia sudah tertidur.

Aku mendorongnya pelan memposisikan dirinya terlentang dipahaku, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang damai dan polos saat tertidur 'manisnyaa' gumamku tanpa sadar. Tak lama aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan seragamku, terasa lembab sedikit. Tunggu dulu, apa si Tuan Uchiha ini ngiler?! Aku ingin mengomel padanya saat ini juga tapi saat kusadari ada jejak air mata dipipinya dan jika kuperhatikan matanya pun sedikit merah.

"Apa dia habis menangis?" ucapku, entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit iba padanya. Apa Sasuke mempunyai masalah sebesar itu sehingga bisa membuat Tuan es ini menangis? Entahlah.

Akupun mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kiriku, rambutnya yang kupikir sangat tajam setajam duri landak ternyata sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar aku ikut memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

.

.

.

"Hoaammm"

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Tuan Es itu sepertinya sudah bangun terlebih dulu dariku.

"A-aku tidak tidur" Elakku.

"Masih saja mengelak. Jelas-jelas kau tadi mendengkur sangat keras"

"A-apa? Tak mungkin!'

"Tak mungkin bagaimana karena dengkuranmu itu aku jadi terbangun" ucapnya membuatku mengaduh karena jarinya menyentil jidat lebarku. Aku menyentuh jidatku sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, dari awal aku tak menganggapmu sebagai sainganku" ucapnya lagi membuatku melihat kearahnya. Tapi dari mana dia tau kalau aku memaksakan diri agar menang darinya.

"S-siapa yang memaksakan diri"

"Itu terlihat dari kantung matamu" aku tersentak saat tangannya menyentuh pipi kananku dan ditambah lagi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Sial jantungku berdebar-debar bisa kupastikan wajahku memerah sekarang.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tengkuk kananku, bisa kurasakan napasnya yang mengenai kulit leherku.

"Cherry" ucapnya membuatku bingung.

"A-apa?" aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku sial dadaku benar-benar bergemuruh dan tubuhku benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan.

"Baumu….. aku suka"

'Blushh!' Suka! Suka! Suka! Dia bilang suka! Kami-sama dia benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah sekarang ditambah dengan senyumannya itu! Walaupun samar tapi aku bisa melihatnya dan itu sangat sialan tampan!

Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Jika berlama-lama dengannya bisa-bisa aku pingsan dihadapannya dan dia pasti akan menertawakanku. Cih jangan-jangan ini strateginyauntuk mengalahkanku.

.

.

.

_"__A-AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE DAN AKAN MENJADI SEORANG NONA UCHIHA!"_ itu adalah kalimat yang paling mengerikan dan paling memalukan yang pernah kuucapkan. Semua ini karena aku kalah taruhan dengan si Uchiha itu. Siaaallll.

…

"Jadi apa maksud dari pengumuman gila mu itu?" Ino menginterupsiku sekarang membuatku sulit untuk menjelaskan padanya.

"E-ettoo k-karena kalah taruhan"

"Apa?!" Ino benar-benar terkejut dengan jawabanku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku takut menatap Ino yang kujamin sudah berubah seram sekarang.

"Eh jidat apa kau tau kau sudah membuka gerbang nerakamu sendiri bodoh!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

'Gerbang neraka' ya mungkin Ino benar aku telah membuka gerbang neraka-ku sendiri dan aku sudah diambang kematian sekarang.

Sejak kejadian itu seluruh fans Sasuke benar-benar membenciku, mereka membully ku. Kejadian-kejadian aneh terus menimpaku membuatku merasa kesal, jengkel dan –takut. Ya aku takut! Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja tapi aku tak mau, aku tak mau kalau sampai si Tuan Es itu melihatku menangis ia pasti akan senang mengetahui acara 'balas dendam'nya berhasil.

Balas dendam? Ya aku berani bertaruh kalau ini adalah balas dendamnya padaku.

.

.

.

"Apa aku bilang kalau aku sedang balas dendam?" itulah yang ia katakan setelah memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"K-kau.." ucapanku terhenti karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedari tadi mengejarku. Kupikir Sasuke juga mendengarnya karena ia juga menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau menjadi pacarku lalu kita menikah atau kau mau terus jadi mangsa mereka?" ucapnya lagi membuatku berpikir keras.

Ini gila, tak ada pilihan yang bagus, keduanya tak menguntungkn untukku. Tapi dengan keadaan terdesak seperti ini aku terpaka memilih-

"Baiklah baikklah aku setuju! Aku akan menjadi pacarmu dan menikah denganmu!"

-menjadi nona Uchiha.

Tak lama geromboolan gadi-gadis itu masuk dan tanpa pikir panjang aku bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke. Aroma mint yang ada ditubuhnya langsung masuk kedalam indra penciumanku, aroma ini membuatku nyaman.

Sasuke menghadang mereka dan membentak mereka. Jujur saja aku takut saat mendengar Sasuke berteriak, aku bersumpah mulai saat ini aku tak akan membuat Sasuke marah lagi.

"Ya, Sakura adalah pacarku. Jika kau-kalian berani mengganggunya lagi aku tak segan-segan akan menghabisi kalian" saat Sasuke mengatakan itu entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat hangat dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini aku merona. Sasuke … dia bertingkah layaknya ia benar-benar mencintaiku.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil mengusir gadis-gadis itu aku langsung keluar dari 'tempat persembunyianku'. Aku bernapas lega.

"Haahh akhirnya mereka pergi ju-mmph" ucapanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan benda lunak yang hangat dan basah menempel di bibirku.

Sasuke menciumku

Menciumku!

Menciumku?! Gila!

Aku berusaha melepaskan pagutan kami, tapi sialnya dia tak mau melepaskannya. Uuhh sial dia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan lidahnya… cukup! Aku tak sanggup menjelaskannya! Yang jelas saat ini aku benar-benar kehabisan napas

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi pacar Tuan Uchiha itu?" Tanya Ino saat kami sedang makan di café dekat sekolah.

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ish dia itu menyebalkan, sombong, sok pintar dan-"

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!" aku langsung menyambar jus strawberryku dan langsung meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Wajahmu membuktikan semuanya bodoh" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk wajahku yang sudah memerah. Hei sejak kapan wajahku memerah?

"I-ini karena aku kesal!"

"Cih masih saja mengelak. Sudah akui saja kalau kau memang mulai menyukainya. Tak ada gadis yang tak takluk dengan kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha termasuk dirimu yang keras kepala ini" ucap Ino sambil menunjukku dengan sedotannya.

Aku menepis sedotan itu "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Tenang saja bisa ku jamin hubungan kami tak akan bertahan lama"

"Hmm benarkah?"

"Ya aku berani bertaruh dalam waktu 2-3 bulan kami akan putus"

.

.

.

Aku memang sudah tau sejak lama untuk mengalahkan Sasuke memang tidak mudah terbukti dengan kekalahanku saat ini. Tapi tidak kusangka usahaku untuk membuat kami putus sepertinya sia-sia. Sasuke selalu menuruti permintaanku yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia rela menjadi supir pribadiku yang setiap hari mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah. Dan juga jangan lupakan barang-barang mahal yang kuminta darinya ia berikan padaku. Uhh aku sudah kehabisan ide sekarang, apa iya aku harus minta pergi kebulan dengan naik delman atau unta? Itu akan menjadi permintaan paling aneh yang pernah aku ucapkan.

"Ini" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menyodorkan susu strawberry kesukaanku saat aku sedang asik berkutat dengan pikiranku.

"T-terima kasih" Sasuke langsung duduk disampingku. Oh iya aku lupa memberitau kalian, kalau saat ini kami sedang berada ditaman setelah selesai dengan kencan kami yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Kita akhiri saja" ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku.

"Akhiri apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kita. Aku tau sejak awal ini tak akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucapnya sambil menatap kearah langit sore. Dan aku hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Aku tau sejak awal kau tak pernah benar-benar menganggapku sebagai pacarmu, dan juga kau tak pernah menikmati saat-saat kencan kita selama ini. Kau selalu berusaha untuk membuatku membencimu tapi…. Aku terlalu menyukaimu jadi aku tak bisa membencimu"

'Dheg'

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sangat sakit, sangat sangat sakit saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Jadi selama ini Sasuke…

"Mencintaimu…kurasa perasanku ini semakin lama semakin kuat. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya karena kau sangat membenciku jadi aku takut untuk mengatakannya. Makanya saat kau mengajak taruhan ku ambil kesempatan itu untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Aku egois ya?"

Ada apa denganku? Dadaku terasa semakin sakit, a-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Asal kau tau aku sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku pindah ke sekolah kita, saat pertama kali kau menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka aku mulai menyukaimu dan juga…." Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saat dibelakang gedung olah raga saat aku tidur dipangkuanmu saat itu walaupun sebentar dengan seenaknya aku menganggapmu sebagai pacarku. Maaf. Saat itu juga aku sudah memblatkan tekadku untuk mengakui perasaanku tapi….aku malah bilang kalau aku menyukai baumu. Aku benar-benar bodoh bukan?"

Sudah cukup! Kumohon jangan katakan lagi, dadaku benar-benar sakit Sasuke..

"Dan saat aku menang taruhan itu dan saat kau setuju untuk menjadi pacarku aku benar-benar sangat senang karena bisa memilikimu. Dan juga…"

"Cukup" aku memotong kalimatnya, aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin pulang, sekarang" hanya itu yang kupikirkan, aku hanya ingin pulang tak sanggup mendengar pengakuan Sasuke lagi.

"Hn baiklah kuantar"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantarkanku pulang, kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menggandeng tanganku. Aku melihat tanganku yang sedang digenggamnya, baru kusadari kalau tangan Sasuke hangat, benar-benar hangat. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku sadar adalah beberapa saat lagi aku tak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lagi.

"Aku tau kau tak menyukainya tapi ijinkan aku menggenggam tanganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ucapannya membuatku benar-benar terdiam sampai tak terasa kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahku.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucapnya.

"Beristirahatlah dan terimakasih untuk semuanya" ucapnya sambil mengacak pucuk kepalaku. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku melihatnya melangkah meninggalkanku, pergi dariku, menjauh dariku. Tak akan ada lagi dirinya disampingku, tak aka nada lagi genggaman tanggannya dan pelukan hangatnya untukku, tak akan ada lagi senyumannya yang hanya diberikan untukku, tak akan ada lagi perhatiannya yang ia berikan hanya untukku, tak akan ada lagi sosok Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidupku.

'Tes'

Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah jatuh meninggalkan wadahnya.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Harusnya aku senang hubungan kami berakhir tapi kenapa aku malah seperti ini?

A-apa aku…

_"__-kau menyukainya"_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Ino. Apa aku menyukainya? Menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?

'Dheg'

Dadaku terasa sakit lagi dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir di pipiku.

Sudah cukup aku sudah mengerti betapa bodohnya aku, aku memang sudah menyadari perasaanku tapi selama ini aku hanya menyangkalnya. Dan sekarang aku sudah kehilangan Sasuke, orang yang kucintai.

"Hiks.. S-Sasuke j-jangan tinggalkan aku.." tangisku parau. Aku tau dia tak akan mendengarnya karena ia sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menutupi wajahku dibalik kedua lututku.

"Maaf. Aku juga tak bisa melepaskanmu" tiba-tiba aku merasakan hangat dipunggungku.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh laki-laki lain" pelukannya semakin mengerat, aku tau perasaan ini. Pelukan yang hanya diberikan untukku.

"S-Sasuke" aku pun langsung membalikkan tubuhku agar menghadapnya. Sasuke langsung menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis" tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya. Tangisanku semakin mengeras didadanya.

"K-kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa kau kembali bodoh.."

_'__Aku senang kau kembali…'_

"Hiks… pergi..pergi saja sanaa…"

_'__Kumohon jangan pergi…'_

"T-tinggalkan saja aku sendiri… hiks"

_'__Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..'_

"Pergi sana… a-aku .. hiks ..aku membencimu.."

_'__Jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu..'_

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Sakura"

.

.

.

"Ini" Sasuke memberikanku segelas susu strawberry hangat kesukaanku saat kami sedang berada dirumahku. Lebih tepatnya ruang tamu rumahku.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali, dimama orang tuamu?"

Sasuke duduk disampingku sambil memperhaikan sekeliling rumahku karena ini kali pertama dia mauk kerumahku tak sepertiku yang sudah pernah kerumahnya bahkan sudah dikenalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka sedang pergi untuk waktu yang lama" ucapku lalu meneguk susu strawberry ku.

"Bekerja?"

"Hm, tapi saat musim semi nanti saat bunga Sakura mulai mekar mereka akan pulang dan kami akan melihar bunga Sakura bersama" jelasku sambil menatap kosong susu strawberry ku.

"Apa kau tak merasa kesepian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bohog kalau aku bilang tidak. Tapi selama ada Naruto dan Ino aku sudah merasa cukup senang"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Eh?" Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dan sialnya wajahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kehadiranku tidak membuatmu senang?"

"A-aku tidak tau!" jawabku sambil menjauhkan diriku. Tapi sayang tangan kanannya menekan pinggangku sehingga aku tak bisa menjauh.

"Hm benarkah?" ucapnya semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Dengan cepat aku menahan dadanya denga kedua tanganku agar tubuh kami tak berhimpitan.

"J-jangan dekat-dekat" ucapku sambil menahan tubuhnya. Jujur saja saat ini aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai naik kearah punggungku membawaku ke dalam kungkungannya.

"Kalau kau tak mau jujur aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Cherry" Ucapnya di telingaku lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya lagi ke wajahku. Dan aku tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"B-baiklah akan aku katakan!" jawabku menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke dan bisa kurasakan ujung bibir kami yang sudah saling bersentuhan.

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya dan tanganku masih setia bertengger di dadanya.

"Hn katakanlah" aku menarik napas dalam dan menundukkan kepalaku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya.

"U-uh a-aku benar-benar tak tau yang kurasakan tapi.. yang jelas aku benar-benar membencimu, sangat membencimu. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu dalam kesulitan aku tak suka aku tidak suka melihatmu lemah Sasuke aku menyukaimu yang selalu menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku kesal aku…"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"A-aku tidak tau! Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau.." ucapku lemah sambil mengeratkan tanganku di dada Sasuke.

"Saat aku kalah dalam taruhan kita dan aku menjadi pacarmu jujur aku sangat takut. Aku kau hanya mempermainkanku jadi aku berusaha mati-matian agar kau membenciku dan mengakhiri hubungan kita, tapi nyatanya kau selalu menuruti apa mauku dan diluar perkiraanku. Dan saat kau bilang aku tidak menikmati kencan kita kau salah. A-aku sangat menikmatinya itu sangat menyenangkan tapi..tapi itu tetap membuatku takut.."

"Dan saat kau bilang kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku tak tau kenapa tapi saat aku memikirkanmu hati ku terasa sakit. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kau akan meninggalkanku Sasuke. L-lebih tepatnya aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku aku tak tau kenapa. A-aku tak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini aku tak mau kau pergi aku-mph"

Belum selesai aku bicara Sasuke langsung menciumku. Entah kenapa aku merasa dibalik ciuman ini ia mengatakan kalau ia tak akan pergi dariku dan tetap bersamaku. Tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku.

"Haah.." kami pun melepaskan pagutan kami melupakan cara untuk bernapas tadi.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang kau rasakan? Tentang perasaanmu padaku?" dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang sedikit terengah, dan aku hanya menggelengkan keplaku. Dan Sasuke mendengus pasrah.

"Apa kau menyukai saat aku menciummu tadi?"

"U-um" aku mengangguk pelan dengan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"Apa kau menyukai saat aku memelukmu?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Saat menggandeng tanganmu?"

"U-um"

"Apa kau senang saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu?" pertanyaan ini benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dan sialnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi.

"Jadi.. apa kau juga senang kalau aku pergi?"

"Tidak!" aku dengan cepat menjawabnya sambil menatapnya langsung. Hei sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini?

Sasuke sedikit tersentak tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan seringainya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau jawabannya"

"Ti-tidak aku tidak tau! Dan berhentilah bertanya padaku" ucapku dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mendapatkan jawabannya" sial orang ini benar-benar keras kepala! Tapi sialnya aku menyukainya! Ya aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya.

"Apa tak cukup dengan penjelasanku yang panjang lebar tadi? Sudah kukatakan bukan aku tidak ingin kau pergi! K-kau itu milikku bodoh! J-jangann dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain dan tak boleh tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan gadis lain! D-dan juga jangan lupa kalau aku ini adalah pacarmu seseorang yang akan menjadi Nona Uchiha!" entah kerasukan apa aku bisa berkata seperti itu tapi yang jelas setelah mengatakan itu perasaanku menjadi lega. Dan Sasuke? Jangan tanya, saat ini ia sedang tertawa di hadapanku.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku disela emosiku. Apa dia tak tau kalau aku benar-benar sangat malu sekarang? Aku jamin wajahku benar-benar sangat merah.

"Tidak tidak aku hanya senang" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kami-sama dia benar-benar tampan kalau tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi kananku lalu berpindah ke tengkukku. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hembusan napasnya semakin mendekat kearahku dan benar saja ia menciumku, tepat dibibirku.

"Kau milikku Sakura tak akan ku biarkan siapapun bisa mendekatimu, kau hanya milikku, Uchiha Sasuke dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau mengerti?"

"U-um"

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada dikamar sekarang, lebih tepatnya diatas ranjangku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum Sasuke pulang tadi.

_'__Kau milikku Sakura, tak akan ku biarkan siapapun bisa mendekatimu. Kau milikku, Uchiha Sasuke.."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dipikiranku dan tentu saja membuat wajahku memanas. Ini gila aku mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekarang tapi ku tahan aku tak mau Ayame mengira sesuatu terjadi padaku ya walaupun sepertinya ia sudah tau apa terjadi padaku melihat wajahnya yang mesem-mesem sendiri, sepertinya ia melihat tontonan yang menarik tadi. Ugh, sial itu memalukan.

"Aku adalah milik Sasuke, dan Sasuke adalah milik-.." Blush! Wajahku kembali memanas. Astaga aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke" aku menyebut namanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tak tau tapi dengan menyebut namanya membuat hatiku terasa hangat.

Tersadar dari lamunanku tentang si baka Pantat Ayam itu aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan untuk sahabatku. Ino.

**-Ino ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu! Ini pasti akan membuatmu terkejut. Aku tak sabar untuk memberitahunya besok / -**

Aku menekan tombol 'send' dan beberapa menit kemudian Ino membalas pesanku.

**-Gomen Sakura sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tak bisa hadir ke sekolah T^T –**

**-Kau sakit apa? Kalau begitu aku dan Naruto akan menjengukmu besok-**

**-Tidak usah aku baik-baik saja aku hanya butuh istirahat total. Kalau aku sudah sehat aku pasti akan masuk sekolah aku janji. Dan jangan lupa beritahu hal yang menarik itu padaku! Yang lengkap! :D –**

**-Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga cepat sembuh. Tenang saja akan aku ceritakan dengan sangaatt lengkapp! xD –**

Setelah itu Ino tak membalas pesanku lagi, sepertiya ia benar-benar harus beristirahat.

Dan aku juga segera menarik selimutku bergegas untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpiku. Sambil menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiranku.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik kebahagiaanku saat ini tanpa kusadari ini adalah awal dari mimpi burukku.

To be continue

**Author corner**

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan *kelamaan* update nya fic ini. Aku beneran sibuk dengan kerjaanku T^T**

**Yaudah langsung aja aku bales review kalian yaa..**

**Suket alang-alang: **karin jahat? Aku juga masih belum tau apa yang ada dipikiran Karin itu temannya Sasuke jadi Sasuke yg memutuskan Karin untuk jadi psikiaternya Sakura karena menurut Sasuke Karin adalah teman yang baik :). Kejadian yg terjadi sama Sakura bakal ada di chap selanjutnya keep reading yaaa xD

**Uchiha lizzy: **Karena Sasuke sama Karin itu teman satu kampus dulu :)

**Guest 1: **hehe iya pasti aku lanjut kokk :D

**DobeGrandtee**: hehe beli aja sendiri tisu nya :p kalo bisa juga mau setiap hari update nya tapi gak ada waktunya T^T

**K**: wahh maksih K-san xD iya nnti dijelasin di chap selanjutnya, keep reading yaa :D Hehe iya nih aku masih bingung sama project HAPPY ENDING nya ditunggu aja yaa :D

**Guest 2**: pasti lanjuuutttt xD

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review dan juga silent reader yang masih belum nongol dikotak review aku. Hehe…**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa.. :D**

**_ScarletGREMORY_**


End file.
